tales of a drunk malfoy
by emryses
Summary: A drunk Draco Malfoy works the nerve to ask his own date out at a class reunion. /for the lovely shay:)


**tales of a drunk malfoy**

 **A/N: Ayyyy shaybae the fic's here! ;) Dedicated to you bc I told you I'd deliver this :p This fic was inspired by some dialogue on a post on Instagram by audrarry :) You should check out that account if you have an insta ;) This might be...lowkey crack? Idk.**

 **Words - 812**

* * *

Music could be heard as people were talking, laughing, and dancing at the class of 1998 five-year reunion.

A certain Draco Malfoy - who was literally on the floor at the moment - was too inebriated to know that he was even _at_ a class reunion. All he remembered was that there was a _really_ cute black-haired guy over at a table with food.

 _(He didn't remember that that was who he came here with.)_

Draco just needed the courage to ask him out. He spotted Blaise nearby, talking to...who was that again? Theo? _Anyway,_ _Blaise would help him, right?_

"Blaise!" called Draco. Blaise turned around, giving a lopsided grin at the sight of his friend.

"Draco, mate!" called Blaise with a smirk on his face, walking over to him. "How're you holding up?"

"Good!" called Draco loudly, causing Blaise to chuckle. "Do you see that really cute guy over there?" he added in a stage whisper.

"Uh... _that_ one _?"_ asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow, pointing at the cute guy.

"You know 'im?" slurred Draco, his eyes widening in excitement. "Can you introduce me?"

Blaise looked at him as if he was crazy, which pissed Draco off. " _I'm serious, Zabini!"_ he snarled.

"Don't you realize that you're datin - you know what, never mind," he said, grinning. "I don't _know_ him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Is he single?" asked Draco curiously. All he wanted to do was kiss the guy.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to find out," gasped Blaise. Draco wondered why he looked like he was about to pass out from laughing.

"I'm going to ask him out," said Draco confidently.

"I won't stop you," said Blaise.

"I'm afraid he'll reject me," said Draco worriedly.

"Look," says Blaise seriously, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "You're Draco Malfoy. You've got this."

"You're right," said Draco. "I _do_ got this. I'm just gonna take some deep breaths. Deep, _deep_ breaths. _In and out."_

"You'll do great," said Blaise, "Now go! Before he leaves the table."

Draco didn't need telling twice. He was going to go for it.

* * *

"What do you mean Draco is going to ask Harry out?" snickered Theo, watching as Draco literally swaggered over to Potter. "They're already together!"

"Clearly Draco's had a bit too much to drink tonight," smirked Blaise. "All I know is that this is going to be fun. Well, at least for us."

"Are we ever going to let him live this down when he gets sober?" asked Theo.

Blaise leaned up to kiss Theo. " _Never._ Neither will Potter, probably."

Theo placed his hand in Blaise's and grinned. "In that case, let's not miss the show."

* * *

 _There he is._

 _The insanely hot guy from the food table. His black hair. His emerald green eyes. Pure perfection. He was literally drooling._

 _Draco was going to make him his._

 _Deep breaths._

 _In. Out. In. Out._

"Hey," said Draco, walking up to the guy. "So you're insanely hot, and I'm insanely cool, so I think we'd make a good match. Wanna go out with me sometime?"

The guy looked at him, utterly confused. He exchanged looks with the tall redheaded man by his side, who started laughing at Draco. Draco glared at him. _The nerve of some people._

"Draco," said the guy carefully, trying not to laugh. His heart leapt. _The guy knew his name!_ "You _do_ realize that we're already -"

"Are you single?" blurted out Draco. The redheaded man was laughing even harder. Draco was going to hex him soon enough.

"No," said the guy. "Unfortunately, I'm not single."

"Oh," said Draco sadly, before walking away. He heard snickering behind him. If he wasn't going to get the cute guy then he _certainly_ was going to hex his mean friend at some point. He wasn't even doing anything that was worthy of laughing! He was merely trying to ask out someone cute.

"Wait, Draco!" called the guy. "You _are_ really cute. I'm really sorry."

"If it doesn't work out between you two, let me know," he said honestly. He _hoped_ it didn't work out between them.

The guy looked at him for a second, before nodding. Draco walked back to Blaise.

"How'd it go?" asked Blaise.

"He's _not_ single. He's _taken._ Probably by some ugly tramp 'oo," he slurred bitterly, already feeling hot tears come to his eyes at the thought of not dating him.

"Are you crying?" asked Blaise.

"You'd never understand, Zabini," he hissed, already shaking with sobs. "You'd _never_ understand what it's like to like a guy that's already taken!"

Blaise reached over and gave his friend a pat on the back in comfort. "You're right. I never will."

Over Draco's shoulder, Blaise smirked at Theo. _They were never letting him forget this._ And judging by the way Harry was smirking over at them, it was clear Harry wasn't going to let Draco forget it either.

* * *

 **Also for -**

 **April House Challenge - (pairing) Drarry**

 **Writing Club**

 **Count Your Buttons: (character) Harry Potter**

 **Lyric Alley - I might do this to myself**

* * *

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
